


Lost In The Forest

by oldmanrupee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humorous Ending, Semi-autobiographical, Short Story, based loosely on a true story, prose, prose/fic, quick fic, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrupee/pseuds/oldmanrupee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poor fool is temporarily geographically-challenged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In The Forest

Lost in the woods. The moss is soft but damp with dew. The cloying mud is unavoidable, and eventually goes unheeded. There are more important things to worry about. Every animal track is another road paved with false hope, with desperately good intentions. Thankfully the rain has yet to commit to falling, but the sky remains decidedly undecided. Well, what I can see of it through the oppressive canopy, hanging like a heavy blanket overhead.

I wish you were still here with me. I wish we were still together.

Because you had the compass.


End file.
